Red Roses
by soniccouplelover
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up and Yugi doesn't know how to tell Yami that he loves him. So he decides to give Yami a red rose with a love letter attached to it. Little does he know that Yami is going through the same problem as him. Will they confess their feelings for each other? Read to find out!


**Hey everybody! It's been a while since I have written something. The other stories are on their way but for this occasion I have made a Valentine's Day one-shot with my favorite pairing, Yugi and Yami! I hope you like it since this is my first one-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

After our final duel, a few months have passed then suddenly Yami returns with his own body. Everybody in our group was happy and excited to see him again. Even Kaiba, though, of course, he didn't show it but I could tell. But me, I was the most ecstatic of all of them. I was very happy to have my partner back again. I thank Ra and any other Egyptian god every day for bringing him back to me.

But lately, I've noticed that I like him more than a best friend/partner. I don't mean it like it's a bad thing. I mean it as a good thing, a great thing actually. The more we hang out with each other, the more my crush on him turns into love. Even a simple grin or wink from him when it's directed at me makes me blush and makes my heart speed up.

Here's the problem though. I have no idea about his feelings towards me. I don't know if he likes me the same way I do. I've been meaning to ask him but I'm too afraid to risk our friendship. But I have a solution. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and in our school we can give different-colored roses to our teachers, friends, or lovers with an anonymous note attached to it and put it in their lockers. I'm going to put a red rose inside Yami's locker. Hopefully, he'll return the same feelings. I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't.

* * *

_The next day…_

When Yugi and Yami arrived at Domino High School early, they saw that the student council had been busy with the decorations. Red and pink streamers lined the ceiling. Papers talking about buying a teddy bear or chocolate roses were posted on some of the columns. Pink and red heart stickers stuck to most lockers.

"Wow," Yami said, amazed at how much decorations there were. "You guys sure are passionate about Valentine's Day," he continued saying chuckling a bit.

Yugi giggled in response. "Nah. That's just school spirit at its finest." Suddenly, Yugi remembered what he had to do.

"Um Yami," Yugi started to say nervously, "I just remembered that I have to do something. You don't mind if I leave early do you?"

Yami raised an eyebrow at his partner's sudden nervousness but answered. "Of course I don't Aibou. I have somewhere else to attend to anyway."

"Okay." Yugi started walking away, waving goodbye. "See you in first period."

Once he was out of sight, Yami went the other way. Unbeknownst to the other, they bought a red rose, wrote a love note, and put it in each other's lockers. Now, they wait anxiously to see the other's reaction to the note.

When the bell rang for lunch, Yugi went to his locker to put away some books before meeting up with his friends. When he opened it, he found a single red rose with a note attached to it. He read the note.

_Your eyes are like shimmering amethyst jewels_

_Your skin is as pale as the radiant moon_

_Your smile lights up my world_

_Will you be mine?_

Yugi blushed bright pink at the poetic words. _I wonder who could have written this, _he thought to himself. _This person must really like me. I better not tell Yami about this. He might get jealous._

He put his books and the red rose in his locker and hurried to the cafeteria so not to worry his friends.

* * *

Yami opened his locker and a red rose fell out. His crimson eyes widened a bit, not expecting the flower to be there. He picked it up and read the note that was attached to it.

_I love the way your crimson eyes blaze with confidence_

_Your sexy smirk always makes my heart leap_

_And you look like a god when you wear leather_

_Will you be mine?_

Yami blushed lightly, especially at the last comment. _Whoever wrote this must really like me. I hope it's from Yugi. _Yami has a crush on Yugi but he keeps his affections inside so that he doesn't lose his partner. Hopefully, when he reads my note, he'll return my feelings.

* * *

As Yugi and Yami walked home together, the crimson-eyed teenager noticed that his aibou was looking down at something in his hands.

"Aibou," he asked.

When Yugi didn't respond, he repeated his name a little bit louder. "Aibou?"

Yami growled in frustration when the smaller teen continued to ignore him. He poked him on the shoulder. "Yugi?"

Yugi was so engrossed in the poem, trying to figure out who wrote it that he wasn't paying any attention. He finally snapped out of it when he felt a poke on his shoulder. He looked up into Yami's frustrated expression.

"Oh, sorry Yami. What were you saying?"

"What is in your hand that has captured your attention?" _And have you ignoring me, _Yami mentally added.

"Oh." Yugi flushed a little. "It's just a note that I found in my locker attached to a red rose."

Yami went stiff for a second but quickly hid it. His hands clenched into fists in his pockets. "Do you know who wrote it?" he asked, carefully masking his jealous and possessive tone.

"I'm trying to figure it out now," Yugi said, oblivious to his yami's attitude. "Maybe you can help me find out when we get home."

"Of course." _How dare someone give a love letter_ _to my little one! He belongs to me and only me! Nobody deserves him but me. When I find the person who sent the letter, I'm going to send him or her to the Shadow Realm._

* * *

_Inside Yugi's room…_

Yugi was about to give his love note to Yami when the crimson-eyed teen stopped him. "I almost forgot. I also have a note so you can help me too."

Yugi's eyes widened a bit. His heart panged a bit at the thought of somebody else writing a love letter to Yami. _But it's to be expected. Yami is perfect in every way. I probably don't deserve him anyway._

Yugi took the card and in exchange he gave Yami his card. As they read the notes, their eyes widened with each word they read.

"This is mine," they whispered to themselves simultaneously.

Their heads shot up at the whispered words. "What?" they said simultaneously again.

Yami was the first to explain. "I wrote that love note because I didn't know how to tell you that I like you more than a partner. I didn't want to risk our friendship." Yami looked deep into Yugi's big amethyst orbs. "But I really like you Aibou."

Yugi's heart swelled at his yami's confession. "I really like you too Yami, ever since I solved the Millennium Puzzle." He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "But why do you like me? I'm nothing special."

Yami smirked at his little one's statement. "You're special to me and that should only matter."

Yugi smiled in response.

Yami's smirk turned seductive as he recalled what Yugi wrote. "So, you think I'm a god when I wear leather?"

The smaller teen's cheeks flared red. He tried to hide his face behind the note but failed. He averted his gaze away from Yami. "Yes," he mumbled.

Yami chuckled at his Aibou's shyness. He moved his hand away from his face. He gently grabbed Yugi's face brought it closer to him. "Well, I think you are adorable."

He gently kissed his little one on the lips and Yugi returned it. Yami's hand moved to the back of Yugi's head, tilting it back to deepen the kiss. Yugi moaned in pleasure and they soon pulled away with Yami giving his Aibou one more kiss before fully separating. He affectionately rubbed his nose against Yugi's. he cutely giggled at the loving gesture.

They looked deep into the others' eyes, seeing nothing but love and devotion. They knew that nothing will separate them again and will continue to love each other for the rest of their lives.

**THE END**

* * *

And that's it! Hoped you like it. In my opinion, it looks like it could use more work but I'm okay with it. The two stories will either be updated tomorrow or Saturday. Keep on looking guys.

Review!


End file.
